To love an angel
by Ippen shinde miru
Summary: risking his life to save his cousin, Aidou was given a second chance to redeem himself to God.So to help him, God sent his daughter Lisianthus to keep him pure. "there's a naked girl behind you and she has wings""Yup Aidou's gone insane alright" AidouXOC
1. Heaven or Hell

To love an angel

CHAPTER ONE:

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! :)

* * *

Under the heat of war against Rido and his followers never had Hanabusa Aidou felt this selfless.

The blonde tousled hair vampire was widely known for his narcissism, egotistical demeanour and selfish acts towards others –except for Kuran Kaname, of course- . It's a near-constant condition that he has suffered ever since he was born in this planet. Probably it had something to do with the substantial amount of compliments and the attention he gets from all his fan girls

But now it was different one thing he knew now was: he needed to stop worrying about his life and willingly throw himself into war, without the constant fear of dying.

Right then and there he swore to God that he will protect the academy and the students especially his comrades no matter what, even if it meant he had to sacrifice his life in the process.

"Hanabusa! Behind you!" his cousin Akatsuki shouted. He was currently fighting a noble class vampire so he had no chance of helping Aidou out who in return was battling with fourteen level E vampires. Even though Aidou is a noble, fighting with fourteen blood thirsty level–E was not really easy as he had initially expected especially now that he can feel his body weakening due to blood thirst, he needed to replenish his energy, but it was difficult to find fresh blood nor does he have time to take any of his blood tablets. He doubted that any of these level E's would allow him to do that.

"Hanabusa pay attention to your opponents I don't have the time to save your egotistical ass!" Akatsuki shouted again.

"Shut up! Akatsuki! I know what I'm doing… you should be the one paying attention to that old hag who got you beaten up pretty bad!" hissed Aidou, then he turned one of the level E into ice, the one who nearly slit his throat if Akatsuki hadn't warned him. He kicked the frozen vampire causing it to shatter into tiny crystal like pieces, upon seeing that one of their comrades killed, the level E's came at Aidou one after the other making it hard for him to block any of their attacks.

Seeing that he's cousin was nearly getting owned by the level E's, Akatsuki abandoned his opponent and swooped down to help Aidou. He sent a massive fireball towards the crowd of level E who were currently surrounding his cousin in which after a few seconds he realised Aidou was still in there, when the fireball hit its target sounds of screaming could be heard but one remained dominant and sounded irritated rather than pained.

"Fffffffuucckkkkk!!!" it's amazing how Aidou could elongate that one sentence into five seconds long.

"Oops," Akatsuki didn't really care that much since when they were both still children they would spar each other thus making Aidou immune to his cousin's fire abilities.

"Oh motherfucker, I'll smash your fucking balls and spoon you the mush of your intestines!" Aidou demanded as he appeared next to his cousin. Thank God Aidou too, was one of the fastest vampires in the night class. That is also one of the reasons why Akatsuki dared to hurl a giant fireball.

Akatsuki managed to catch Aidou's wrist before he charged of again to fight the four remaining level Es. "Wait for three more seconds to heal your burns."

"You motherfucking asshole, Its all your fucking fault that's why I turned into a god damn barbeque; when I get my revenge, I'll turn your mother fucking assballs into popsicles" in those three seconds, Akatsuki discovered yet another of Aidou's abilities: creating a string of severe profanities.

"Hey, YOU! How dare you leave your opponent hanging!" the noble vampire pointed at Atkatsuki.

"Who me?" Akatsuki replied non-chalantly and pointed at himself

"Yeah she meant you! OoOoOhhh you're fucking dead!" even at the situation of crisis, Aidou still found the time to tease his cousin.

"GO ahead Hanabusa finish them off and I'll try to do this quickly as well. We also need to go help the others." Thank heavens he can finish them off now, Aidou's charged towards the four vampires and conjured an ice like sword cutting off their heads. Finally the familiar rush of adrenaline started to fill his senses and Aidou was able to stretch the nerves in his face. A huge smirk appeared as he looked at Akatsuki who was now fighting with the old hag.

"Let's finish this," he said and off he went as Aidou froze and sliced the two remaining vampires.

"Akatsuki I'm finished!" he yelled, and plopped himself down the grass trying to catch his breath whilst watching his cousin fight.

"Yeah I'll be right up! I'll just have to finish this OLD HAG"

Thus enraging the vampire noble who Akatsuki directed the two descriptive words to, the female noble came bombarding Akatsuki with more force than she initially did before and now she was more determined to kill him. She flipped her hair to his face making her hair blind Akatsuki for a couple of seconds, giving her enough time to plunge her knife like hands into his heart.

Seeing that his cousin was perfectly still and his hands covering his eyes, Aidou immediately new that the situation had turned bad. Upon impulse Aidou bolted to shield his cousin from her hands thus stabbing him instead.

Aidou's eyes were wide as suddenly, he lost all the power he was storing to help Kaname. His mouth was parted as shock overwhelmed him, and when he put his hand on his left chest, where the root of the sudden deteriorating began, he thought he touched something wet.

"Hanabusa!!" Akatsuki cried, but when Aidou tried to focus on him, all he got was just a blurry smudges of red and orange his cousin eyes and hair.

"You bitch" he still could barely hear the shouting. Akatsuki grabbed the woman's hand that went through Aidou to let her not go away and he chopped her head off. After two seconds the female vampire turned into ashes then Akatsuki laid Aidou on the grass and examined his wound. Realising that his cousin was struck by a poison that makes it hard for vampires to heal, the orange haired vampire carried Aidou to the moon dorms to treat his wounds and he needed to get there fast before his cousin turns to dust.

"Damn it. Aidou I need to get you to the moon dorms, fast. You got struck by poison"

_So I've been struck by a poison to stop me from regenerating. _Since he didn't know if he still had any voice left to waste, Aidou could only think about it. He's starting to fall, as his grip to start to loosen out of his cousin's shirt. When he saw red liquid stained his hands, he knew that he's right.

"Aidou, hang in there!!" Akatsuki was shouting a hand was grabbed his, but Aidou was sure that even if he tried, he'd die trying instead.

Oh, no. If he's going to die, he's going to die royally. And die hard.

He died saving his cousin.

Finally, he lost all the power, and when he fell, darkness consumed him completely…

-

-

-

"..anabusa…"

"… dou Hanabusa…"

"AIDOU HANABUSA"

Aidou blinked twice, but still he saw nothing. Where was he? Who the fuck shouted his name? Her voice didn't sound like any other females he knew. Then again, there were already too many females for him to handle in his life. Probably one of the angry exes.

But hey, did you actually get beaten up by your exes in hell? He thought there were only fire and worms and the army of Satan.

"This is not hell, Hanabusa," the voice seemed to know his mind. "and neither this heaven, of course. This is what you call 'the road between', purgatory. And I am Kirie, your counsellor."

Counsellor? I'm a vampire aren't I? I'm supposed to be in hell, now God and Satan had a pact to determine which one go to their turfs?

"I hear that. In here, your thoughts are visible to the hell-goers and heaven-goers."

Oops.

"Although, yes, you are right," Kirie said. "God wasn't lying when He said you have sharp mind."

"Half of him I created," another voice piped in. It sounded neither feminine nor masculine.

"Tell him to open his fucking eyes, Kirie, I want to see those cold blue eyes I created."

Aidou heard Kirie sighed deeply. "Very well, Satan. Open your eyes, Hanabusa."

When he did, he's bombarded with only one weird-looking woman who was like the girl version of Chairman Cross, with breasts twice as bigger as her head. The figure was humanly impossible that he had hard time looking away from the blonde.

"Where are the other two?" he asked.

Kirie twitched at his rudeness. "Apparently, you wouldn't be able to see either of them unless you're decided to go to which.. 'turf', as you put it."

"And why the hell I'm not dumped to hell yet? Aren't beasts like me supposed to be chucked their together with those little red men that Satan call his minions?"

"Be careful with your words, Aidou." Kirie's smile was so creepy that Aidou decided to shut up now. "Now let's see. This is your record after being a vampire for 18 –vampire- years: Greed, Vanity, Sloth, breaking the hearts of 1048 women and 967 men -" Kirie's brows twitched at this rate. It seemed that the counsellor was a feminist.

"But I only dumped 56 girls!" Aidou protested, Kirie looked at him intently. Aidou gave up. "alright, and 44 boys."

"I have a theory that the number escalated by 40 whenever you dumped one girl… or boy."

Aidou grumbled under his breath. "I can't help it if I'm so beautiful"

"And of course, profanities," Kirie added cheerfully, "those five are the biggest mistakes you've done in your life, would you like to hear the smaller ones?"

"I got the feeling that it'd took hours," Aidou said sagely. "just skip to the biggest conundrum. Why am I not in hell yet? You sound like you're tired of me."

This time, Kirie's smile was only half as creepy as the first. Aidou began to learn that it's her genuine smile. "Unfortunately, as much as you committed sins, you also got a pure heart. You cared a lot about the others, you never tried to hurt people deliberately, and the ultimate thing was, you died 558 years faster than your time."

Aidou didn't know how to feel. He gazed at the blonde woman, his eyes were wide.

"Of course, there's a debate about you being a vampire which is obviously you are not allowed to go to heaven and sacrificing your life to save your cousin's. But eventually both sides agreed that they'd give you another chance. Satan is especially convinced that you're going to hell no matter what you do."

"I know you're there, Satan, fuck you," Aidou said.

"Back at you, little devil," the voice replied jubilantly.

Kirie coughed to get his attention back. "However, God, on the other hand, thinks otherwise. God thinks that all you need is guidance. And thus, came the oh-so-notorious bet between them. God will send you his daughter to keep your way straight, and Satan's armies will try to ruin it."

Whoa. He never knew that he's so wanted in both places.

"So, we'll send you back to the world!" Kirie said, "of course, the angel will follow you shortly thereafter."

"You three make me sound like I'm a property," Aidou said matter-of-factly. Right after his mouth was closed, again, he's consumed by the familiar darkness. The only difference was now there's also a little blinding sphere of light in some random places.

"Don't die again, Hanabusa! Unless you want to be shipped off down there immediately." even Kirie's last words weren't endearing.

Before he knew it, already he's dozed off to a sleepless slumber on a hospital. Akatsuki was slouching on the chair beside him, his face wrecked as he tried to keep awake.

-

But Aidou wouldn't wake up to a pair of brilliantly yellowy eyes, but instead, he'd be welcomed by an insanely cute angel who went by the name Lisianthus.

And oh, had I mentioned that she'd show up naked?

Deep down there, along with his red workers and the endless fire, Satan was laughing hysterically.

-


	2. Innocence

**I was actually encouraged by your reviews, so i got my lazy ass back to work and tried to updated as fast as i can.**

**SO TO ALL TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!**

**"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!"**

* * *

This chapter was lil bit OOC i think?, specially with kain but i just hope you like it...

so tell me everyone did you like this chapter or do you have any others ideas which you can offer to make this story more appeling to read.

It's became a known aphorism that if one is having dreaming a really weird dream: that's capable of rendering a person nuts, and then he/she will be having an impossibly bad day that could really render them nuts.

Today, in his state of 'coma', Aidou dreamt about being the king of a herd of hyperactive hippopotamus. His duty was to be the unbiased carefree of his 'people' as they played strip poker and made sure that the games flowed smoothly. If Aidou would choose, he'd prefer the dream of going to school naked to a repeat of this… irrevocably dreadful dream.

"Gah!" he gasped as he blinked his eyes open.

There, right an inch in front of him; was a pair of golden brown eyes, blinking back at him.

For a second, they both froze in their places.

Aidou, however, couldn't help but let his eyes stray onto other places. The owner of the eyes was apparently a young girl. And even though she's flying upside down; he couldn't not notice her extreme cuteness. Not to mention her extreme nakedness, too.

Her rack was too big to go unnoticed….

Wait.

Wait…

What the-

Flying? Naked? Young girl with big boobs? Was he positive that he's not in another brain-wrecker dream of his?

The girl smiled sweetly, and when Aidou tilted his head, he thought he's seeing white wings spread behind her back.

"Finally you're awake!!" she said, slowly swinging in the air, before she hovered only one foot from him, her fair skin was exposed nearly completely except for little bits that were covered with her long, flowing auburn hair. But even that wasn't enough to leave any imagination left. "I'm so sorry for surprising you. But I was so bored, and-and you're a sleeping Vampire so I thought I'd check you out…"

Aidou was nodding absentmindedly along the way. So this was the angel that Kirie said she'd sent? She really didn't look like an angel!! In fact, she looked more like what 60year old paedophiles would like to own! And she's very nude, too!! Wasn't she supposed to give him guidance? Did they actually think that he, a perfectly normal, testosterone-induced teenager, could grasp any of her lessons when she's—

Oh, God.

That was a bloody nipple that he just bloody saw.

The 'angel' seemed oblivious about his severely-ravaged status and kept rambling on. "(blahblahblahblah)... so you think we can be..." she looked at him under her eyelashes, her finger went to her lower lip as she nibbled on it slightly. "-friends?"

A really long, really painful scream followed shortly thereafter.

"You're bloody naked!!" was the first thing Aidou could say after he'd done screaming.

"I am?" she looked down to her body. She swirled around, exposing him a very creamy back and well-rounded ass. The only thing that could distract him from watching them was the sprouting wings from her back.

White, and fluffy and well, regal.

That's the only reminder that she is one of the higher beings, since her other features only screamed 'oh, FUCK me!!'

Well, probably not, but that's the image he got seeing that—that

The angel swirled again; her boobs jiggled when she did that, and her obliviousness of it was in the level of one could be categorized much worse than being a dumb blonde.

She's a smoldering-dynamite-that-can-explode-everytime-and-yet-everyone-disregard-it-because-she-looks-so-lukewarm.

And holy COW! He's going to spend the remaining of his entire life with this ticking bomb?!

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she slapped her forehead, and stuck her tongue at her own folly. Then she started flying around him, the smile was still intact. "Well, we always have this kind of… clouds covering us… can't you see?" she traced her own chest, and Aidou really needed to back off before he embarrassed himself. "Daddy says that it's the sign of our purity."

"Daddy?"

She tilted her head; her eyes squinted as she thought of it. "You know… Him?"

In that moment, Aidou decided that this was the right time for what you call 'an ironic laugh'. God sent this coquette who didn't even know that she had the best flirting skill EVA and He expected him to stay pure?

Yeah, right… smart ass.

"What's your name again?" said Aidou, holding his suddenly heave forehead when he said that.

"You can call me Sia, but my real name is Lisianthus."

"Right, Lisianthus, look,"

"Please call me Sia-chan instead"

"OK, Sia" Aidou began uneasily. Almost immediately, the angel swept down and stood before him, her eyes were wide as she listened to him wholeheartedly.

It's even harder for him to say it when she's acting like that. "I appreciate you… giving me guidance or whatever, but, fuck-"

"Na-a-a-a-a-a-a!" the angel was wiggling her index finger like a teacher would. Then her hand went to his lips as she tried to remind him about his sins.

"No vulgar words. Daddy gave this mouth to you so that you can sing jolly songs," she informed.

"Like hell I didn't know about it. Those pastors are always eager to gag me with those kinds of shits," he muffled to her fingers.

And that's when the bigger mistakes ensued.

Something about him mouthing on her fingers made the angel froze. Not the, 'oh-my-God-he's-got-beautiful-eyes-I-think-I-will-faint!!' kind of froze. But the kind like; how a five year old would react when he discovered Godzilla and its glory and all. Then, eyes became slightly darker, Sia inched closer to him. As if that wasn't enough, she inched even closer and gazed up to him in what seemed like a longing gaze.

Despite his abundant amount of experiences, Aidou flinched. "W-What the?"

Not so much after a few contemplations later, she blinked and started sniffing on his jaw. Heavenly smell immediately wafted off from her body to the air surrounding them, overwhelming his senses and-

Yet another long, painful scream followed shortly thereafter.

Akatsuki Kain was forcefully awakened. And that… had never been a good way to start the day.

"Scream again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, Hanabusa –fuckin'- Aidou," he said, his eyelids were still half-closed.

"There's a naked girl right behind you, Akatsuki –fuckin'-Kain!"

That somehow swept away all the sleepiness and in just under two seconds, Kain's been on his feet, his eyes scanning thorough the room as he searched for the aforementioned subject. "Where's the girl? I don't see any tits!"

Aidou's groan was prominent in his ears. "Behind you, behind you."

There's a short pause before-

Aidou's groan now sounded more like how a lion would roar in rampage. "Oh, goddamn, stop making that—that," –serious issues of frustration that Kain sensed in his cousin's tone- "insanely lascivious expression when you don't wear even a string of thread!" Aidou was pointing an accusing finger at someone behind Kain. Weird the thing was: the older vampire didn't sense any living creature breathing on his back.

And even after Kain set his eyes on the direction that Aidou had instructed, he still couldn't spot the girl. He tried to wave his hand to the thin air, just to make sure that his sight wasn't deceiving him, but still he found nothing.

Aidou kept on ranting with no audience. "Lascivious means seductive. God! Are you angels are this low-educated?!"

"Hanabusa?" he asked confusedly, slowly, realization started to kick in.

His cousin, the supposedly dead cousin was shouting at the very same space. His eyes were focused, indicating his seriousness about the things he said earlier, and the way his hands flailing recklessly showed that the blond noble could be very obnoxious when he wanted to.

Kain rubbed his eyes as he used the other hand to pinch his arm. Pain attacked him, but even that wouldn't wash off the horrifically vivid imagination. Aidou's still shouting, and he's still alive. He still could hear his cousin's deep voice, and even sometimes he caught him looking at him in the eyes.

Oh, shit.

"Hanabusa?" Kain tried to catch his attention.

"What?" Aidou seemed exasperated; he still couldn't take his eyes off the very same space. "What? Come on say it quick!"

Kain studied the blonde idiot. Aidou hardly spared him his attention and instead only dawdled on the empty space that had nothing interesting. The very same guy also had made him stayed up all morning and woke him up early in the night after, shouting that there's a naked girl behind him, which was obviously a lie, because Kain would be sprouting an erection if there's any.

Oh. What the hell. Be him a ghost or whatever, he still needed to be reminded that he's gone beyond rude.

"You made me ran back to the moon dorms trying to fix your bloody injury, stayed up for the whole fucking morning, worrying about you and even dried my tears begging to someone up there to keep you alive, and now you just ignore me like that? Bloody hell, your exes are fuckin' right, Hanabusa. You have gone insane!" Kain made a 'halt' sign as he sucked in breath. "And where's the girl?! I can't see the fuckin girl!! Besides, what's with you and that corner there, huh? There's a naked, female fly buzzing there?! Boo! LIAR!!"

That little speech made Aidou halted for seven seconds total.

Kain was hyperventilating as he waited for his cousin to raise his voice. And indeed, after being thrown one of his glares, Aidou showed signs of having voice again and opened his mouth.

But what he said wasn't the thing that Kain wanted to hear.

"I think," Aidou paused as he groped for the right word, his index finger was in the air as his jaw looked like it's been hinged poorly to his cheekbones. "I think you're right, I am quite insane at this very moment."

"It is quite clear even without you announcing it," Kain is so imperturbable that he couldn't raise his volume. "And I should make it known, that I'm not satisfied with your respond against my well-thought speech."

Aidou rubbed the spot between his eyes, a sure sign of exasperation. "I'll give you another speech later, better one," he quickly added when Kain gave him a look, "just… just get out of here now."

"Crazy bastard"

"You forgot the 'bloody', twerp," right after he said that, Aidou just realized that he's going to make yet another little riot so he quickly waved it off. "Come on, get out. Dying people need quality-time."

"You're hardly dying!!" Kain wanted to protest, but already he's being pushed away by Aidou. His strong arms propped his shoulders and again, Kain was reminded about how Aidou almost got killed the night earlier. No vampire who'd been stabbed by a poison in the heart recently, could summon this much power and force.

Alas, before he could ask anything, Aidou had slammed the door shut.

"Alright, alright," Aidou breathed, his body was glued to the door to prevent Kain from breaking in. This wasn't necessary, he knew, but he liked to take precautions than being sorry. "Can you make this room sound-proof? You're an angel, right? Surely you have some kind of mojo," he couldn't believe that he's actually making sparkly eyes when he said that, "to make things easier, right?"

"No. I think the counsellor had told you this. I'm still new so my power is not that great," she shook her head, still with her brilliant face. "Is he your cousin that you saved?"

Sia asked, now she's sitting Indian-style on his hospital bed. ON HIS HOSPITAL BED!! God, how more intimate she could be?!?!?!

(That's a vast overstatement, he's aware of that)

"Yes," he answered immediately before then his mind started kicking him mentally. "No. Oh, fuck, I don't know. Don't ask me complicated questions when I'm insane."

Sia nodded, her dimples were still visible.

"And stop smiling!" he commanded.

"Why?" Sia questioned, her face showed only genuine confusion. "It's good to smile. By smiling, we just made every single good quality in our body exposed to the whole world to see and that's absolut-"

"Stop. Talking. NOW," his voice was becoming lower and lower as more words escaped his mouth. His feet were out of control, and he started making a circle on the empty space, trying his best to not look at the angel's way. His 'little-Aidou' had received enough torture.

"I don't feel any pain," he finally was able to sound his first complain.

"Well, if you are, then you won't be able to walk around like that," was Sia's very logical conclusion.

"That's not what I meant!" at this rate, it's very tempting to claw out his eyes. "I was stabbed last night! In here!"

He jabbed his left chest to prove his point, but strange. Nothing sort of needle-pain shot up to him. Hell, even if he scratched that very spot, he didn't feel anything at all. It's like, it's like it'd just been fixed. Even he's a vampire he can't just regenerate that quickly, he was stabbed by a poison that hunter's use so that vampires like him, would heal just like how a normal human can.

Sia's eyes turned diviner than before. She got up from the bed and flew towards him. He jerked back a little in response, but the door behind him prevented him to. The familiar smell became prominent in his nose again; then his blood lust came surfacing; making him wonder what divine beings like her tastes like, since it's not like any other scent he knew, he also doubted the earth-flowers could create such fragrance.

Maybe this was how an angel would smell.

He fought his instinct and didn't lean in to her. But contrary to him, the angel leaned closer and even closer to him.

There was a moment of hesitation in her eyes, too. She might be a higher being, but eyes never lied. An inner battle was held within her head, and just before Aidou thought he'd be lost in her golden/yellowy/brown/what-the-fuck eyes, she swept her eyelashes down and aimed for his shirt and rolled it up.

"Wha--!"

"Look!" Sia jabbed at his left chest cheerfully. "It's gone. Your wounds."

Aidou kicked out the pervert! 'little-hana-chan', ("An angel wanted to strip me! Oh, shit, she wants to have sex!! Fornications, fornications, lots of fornications YEAH!!!") and brought back the real! little-hana-chan. After the attempts came to success, he looked down to his chest, and he found that it's smooth and clear. Even there's no a single mark, even if it's supposed to leave scar.

The only thing that he could do was blink.

Sia seemed satisfied with his perplexity. In fact, it seemed that she's waiting for it. "I did my very best to heal your wounds so that you can do your good deeds faster, Hanabusa," she said sincerely. "Let me help you? Heaven is a really nice place, I assure you that…!"

Oh, oh, no, no, no, no, nooooo.

He didn't have the power to refuse (although, God's approval practically screamed 'THERE'S NO 'NO'!) when she's saying it like that. With one lock of her hair was tucked behind her ear and the other grazing her chest with her big eyes staring at him; with such expectations and her lips forming a small smile.

Shit, he's not going to refuse that.

Of course, there'd be helluva problems concerning her naked condition… and her obliviousness about it. More especially, Aidou is positive that he's going to have a huge crisis handling his hormones. Because, really, even though angels were supposed to be pure and prude, some of them (hint, hint) were really causing some men even vampires (hint, hint) to have indecent, unholy, immoral, whatever negative and lewd, thoughts about them.

But even with those huge issues, Aidou found himself nodding at the auburn-haired angel. "Okay."

He really didn't know what kind of trouble that he'd just dipped himself to…

Deep down there, along with his red workers and the endless fire, Satan didn't show signs that he's going to stop laughing his hysterical laughs very soon.

Youranus was looking at his father intently and made a mental note that too much tea time with God would cost you your sanity.

* * *

**AN**

**This chapter was lil bit OOC i think?, specially with kain but i just hope you like it... **

**so tell me everyone did you like this chapter or do you not like it????**

**AND do you have any other ideas, which you can offer to make this story more appeAling to read.**

**PLEASE LEAVE IT AS A REVIEW SO OTHER PEOPLE CAN SEE WHAT IDEAS ARE THERE AND THERE VIEWS ABOUT IT**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY**

**READ AND REVIEW  
**


End file.
